


Vulnerable

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Throne Sex, shy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor gets quite bored during the meetings with the advisors. Unsurprisingly, the solution to his problem is no other than his sweet little brother.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 850





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vuiby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuiby/gifts).



> Happy (slightly belated) birthday, Vui!🥳🥳❤️❤️
> 
> This was inspired by a tweet you made months ago about Loki never letting anyone to see his skin and him squirming and blushing when Thor makes him wear a tiny dress, and I had to write it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift❤️
> 
> Also, this takes place in the same universe as this fic: [Heavy is the head that wears the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628152#main), but can be read on its own just fine.

[](https://ibb.co/j3fC4dg)  


It's been almost an hour since Thor sent a servant to bring Loki to him and Loki has yet to show up. Thor is slowly running out of patience, his mood getting worse with every second he spends in this damned meeting. Two of the advisors are arguing about something - as if they're the ones that are going to decide how Thor will proceed, as if their opinions matter that much - and Thor lets them, tuning them out, glancing once again at the doors of the room.

He doesn't understand what's taking Loki so long. It's not like it's the first time Thor requires he come during a meeting with the advisors. Loki should have expected this.

Lately, Thor has found a new way to entertain himself during these long, boring meetings. He lets Loki join them and has him sitting on his lap, fondling him and making him squirm as the meeting goes on. It's rather fun having the little one wriggling helplessly on his lap and rubbing his little butt against Thor's crotch.

The councilors have gotten used to it by now. At first there were whispers - the brave, foolish ones even dared to speak their minds about it - but Thor easily managed to shut them up.

Today, however, Thor is in the mood for something else.

All the fondling and teasing has been fun so far, but it's not enough anymore. Thor doesn't get bored of things easily - especially when it comes to his little brother - but he does get greedy; it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that he wants more.

He wonders if Loki found the pretty, little dress Thor acquired for him and his soft cock gives a twitch at the thought of his little brother wearing it.

He's shaken out of his thoughts when the heavy doors of the room croak open, revealing the servant Thor had sent to fetch his brother an hour ago, behind him the top of a black head peaking out.

"Apologies for the delay, your Majesty," the servant starts and seems ready to continue with the reason of said delay but Thor doesn't let him. He waves a hand, shooing him away, his lips curling into a smile when the servant moves away and reveals Loki.

Loki meets his eyes all for a second before casting his gaze downwards, slowly approaching the throne. There are a few seconds of silence as the advisors pause to look, but they're quick to go back to their petty arguments.

Loki - his sweet little brother, always so obedient - is wearing the dress Thor bought him, looking even more delicious than Thor could ever imagine.

The material of the dress is mostly lace and so thin that it would look completely transparent, were the light in the throne room any brighter. The dress is white, the color suiting Loki perfectly; he looks pure and sweet, but also sensual. Its low cut leaves his neck and collarbone completely exposed, his hair tied back in the red ribbon Thor left for him.

He looks so different compared to how he always dresses.

Oh, it must be a true challenge for Loki to actually come out like this, when he never shows as much as an inch of bare skin in public.

Thor feels his breeches growing tighter as his cock swells with arousal at the sight of his pretty, little brother.

He smiles when he notices that Loki is holding the hem of his dress, his little fists curled around the fabric in a mostly failed attempt to pull the short dress down. It seems like Thor gave slightly wrong measurements to the tailor, because even though he wanted it to be revealing, it wasn't his intent to leave every inch of Loki's long legs exposed; the flimsy garment seems to be barely even covering his ass.

Thor can't wait to take a better look at him.

"My King," Loki greets him once he's halfway up the stairs and is ready to keep walking towards the throne, but Thor stops him.

Sometimes he simply can't help it; he just loves seeing Loki all helpless and desperate.

"Are you not going to bow before your King, Loki?" He asks in a serious tone, holding back a grin when Loki's eyes go wide at the request.

"B- brother..." He says more quietly now, delicate eyebrows drawn together in a pleading frown, but Thor fixes him with a stern look, making it clear that he won't take no as an answer.

Loki remains completely still for a few seconds before finally doing as he's told, hands clenched around the hem of his dress as he lowers his torso and head before his King. Thor bites down a groan, imagining the delicious view offered to the rest of the throne room as the short dress no doubt leaves most of Loki's round little ass exposed.

Loki makes his way up the stairs in a hurry after that, pausing only a moment before climbing into Thor's lap, immediately hiding his face into the crook of Thor's neck.

Poor thing; his cheeks had been prettily pink since he showed up in the throne room, but his blush deepened even more after the bow, his flush spreading down his delicate neck and chest, disappearing under his white dress.

"Let me see you, little one," Thor murmurs, keeping his voice low; gentle but firm.

"N- no."

"Sweetheart. What did we say about disobedient, little boys?"

"They get.. they get punished," Loki whispers, his voice slightly trembling.

_He's so sweet!_

"Do you wish to get punished, Loki? Do you want me to spank you, here in front of everyone?" 

This seems to do the trick because Loki instantly pulls away and shakes his head, his green eyes glistening.

"No, brother. Please."

Thor smiles at him - even though a part of him was hoping that Loki would disobey - and leans to press a kiss to his forehead. He brings a large hand to Loki's face, brushing his thumb over one red cheek, letting his eyes follow the blush until the beginning of Loki's dress. Thor's cock gives an excited jolt when Thor realizes that he can see Loki's pink, little nipples through the thin material. He licks his lips instinctively, dying to get his mouth on one of those delicious, tiny nubs.

"Y- your Majesty," says someone and clears his throat awkwardly, obviously trying to get Thor's attention. Unfortunately for him, he succeeded.

Thor's head snaps at the direction of the source of the voice, looks at the man sharply as he speaks. "Did I say you could stop? The meeting isn't over, is it?" He asks - not just him, but everyone - feeling quite satisfied when they all start nodding.

"Oh- yes, no... I- I mean no, you didn't say that, your Majesty. Apologies, your Majesty," the advisor stutters and they're all quick to start speaking again, going over the same argument for the tenth time.

Thor turns his attention back to his little brother; it's not like he was listening to those morons before any more than he is now. He simply gives them the illusion they have a say in important matters, so he can keep them off his back.

Honestly, Loki can give him better advice than them and he hasn't even completed his education yet. And yes, he's still quite young and lacks experience, but Thor is sure that eventually - apart from being the King's sweet, little whore - his brother will be a great advisor, as well.

He's a smart little thing.

Thor ignores everyone else in the room and finally allows himself to truly look at Loki, to relish the breathtaking sight.

Loki is playing with the hem of his dress, trying to subtly pull it down to hide his milky thighs, probably hoping that Thor won't notice.

Thor ducks his head slightly down, inhaling his brother's sweet scent, nibbling on his earlobe. "You're so beautiful today, sweetheart."

"M'not... I hate this dress," Loki mumbles, a pout having formed on his lips.

"Little one..." Thor scolds him half-heartedly, finding Loki's reaction quite endearing.

"It- it's _too_ short. People will make fun of me... And I- I'm too pale and small and now wearing a dress that is for girls," he whines quietly, eyes prickling with tears, his dark eyelashes growing slightly damp.

"Oh, aw little one. My precious baby brother," Thor coos and tilts Loki's head up with two fingers beneath his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "You, sweetheart, are a prince. And you are _mine_. You belong to your King, Loki, which means you can wear whatever you want and no one will ever dare say anything. And if they do, I'll take their heads." Loki's eyes widen at the last words, looking a bit terrified but definitely not against it. Thor's grin widens.

"Besides, little one, you're too pretty. Such a lovely, little thing! They're not making fun of you, they want to _fuck_ you. Did you not see how they were all looking at you?"

"Really?" Loki asks, a suspicious frown forming on his face as he glances at the advisors before returning his gaze to Thor.

"Of course, little one. I bet their cocks are hard now just from seeing you coming in wearing this pretty, little thing," Thor tells him and Loki squirms on his lap, looking down in embarrassment; he might have gotten rather familiar with Thor's cock but that's still all he's ever known. Not all of his innocence is gone yet. "Everyone would like to have you, but you belong only to me, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, brother," Loki replies immediately and Thor pets his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Good boy. Now, though... I didn't summon you here just so we could chat, did I?" Loki shakes his head _no_ , but doesn't seem to have any idea what exactly Thor's talking about. "Of course not. You see, these meetings get quite boring after a while, as you know... And this would be much more pleasant if you were sitting on my cock, don't you think, little brother?"

Loki looks quite shocked at the suggestion, searching Thor's expression, probably trying to understand if Thor's jesting.

"Come on, little one. Take my cock out. Go on. I've been hard since the moment I saw you stepping in the room, Loki, do you know that?" Thor says and Loki looks torn between feeling shy and inclined to obey. Thor knows which one will win, in the end. For all his shyness and innocence, Loki loves knowing that he's desired and wanted, that Thor's cock is hard and throbbing because of him.

"H- here, in front of everyone?" He whispers, sounding absolutely scandalized, making the corners of Thor's lips twitch upwards.

"You won't even have to take your little dress off."

Loki's face turns red just at the prospect of him being completely naked in front of so many people; now, he's probably thankful for what he's wearing.

Even though, if Thor's honest, he's not sure he'd be willing to share so much of Loki with any of those morons. They already get to enjoy his little brother more than they deserve.

"Come on, little one," Thor urges, smiling when Loki nods.

His little brother gets up and reaches to untie Thor's breeches, the voices around them turning into murmurs; apparently they're not very focused on the meeting, are they.

"Erik," Thor says, his voice loud and firm, immediately drawing the advisor's eyes, who seems to be rather distracted by what Loki is doing. "Tell me what you know of the Crowned Prince of Vanaheim. He's to be King, soon, isn't he? I hear his father is not faring well. Have you made arrangements to have the Prince invited in Asgard yet, or is this my responsibility, as well? Am I to do everything myself?"

Despite Loki's obvious nervousness, the little one giggles at Thor's words, apparently enjoying Thor playing with the councilors.

"A- apologies, your M- Majesty," Eric stammers and starts frantically looking through his notes to find what information he has collected about the Vanir Prince.

Thor keeps half his attention to him as Loki frees his hard cock, forcing Thor to bite back a grunt as his soft fingers brush over the shaft. Loki looks at him expectantly, waiting to be told what he's to do next.

Thor is happy to tell him.

"Slick yourself, little one," he says, the permanent blush on Loki's lips deepening as he nods. The spell has proven to be quite useful when Thor is not patient enough to prepare Loki- or well, in times like this. "Now, come sit on your King's cock."

Loki hesitates only for a moment before obeying, climbing back into Thor's lap, his back against Thor's chest. Thor can't resist sneaking a hand underneath Loki's dress, his fingers dipping between his little brother's asscheeks to check how wonderfully slick and ready he is.

Then he grabs Loki's hips and guides him up until he can line his cock with Loki's opening.

"Hold yourself open for me, little one," he orders and Loki reaches behind him - not as shy now that the view is just for Thor - his hands gripping his asscheeks and spreading them apart.

"That's it. Good boy. Such a sweet little darling for me," Thor praises as he lowers Loki onto his cock, letting out a low grunt as he's being engulfed by the tight heat of Loki's body.

Loki whimpers softly, the sweet little noises echoing in the throne room, but no one dares make a comment about it.

It takes a few seconds - and all of Thor's self-control to not slam Loki down onto his cock - but Thor is finally fully buried inside his little brother, his cock exactly where it’s supposed to be.

"Shhh, calm down, little one. We're talking about important issues here, we can't miss anything, can we?" He says, his voice half serious, half teasing.

"M'sorry," Loki murmurs, already breathless, and wills himself to calm down, relaxing back into Thor's chest.

Thor hums, satisfied, and finally turns his attention back to the meeting, now being in a much better mood. He slips his hands beneath Loki's dress, his fingers passing teasingly over Loki's hard cock; apparently someone's enjoying this more than they let on.

His sweet, little slut of a brother has always craved attention after all, and having a room full of men watching him flushed and half-naked, sitting on his big brother's cock definitely satisfies some of that desire.

The meeting flows more smoothly than before, now that Thor is actually willing to participate in it, the solution for his boredom having been quite simple.

Thor places his hands on Loki's belly, stroking it absentmindedly, enjoying feeling the bulge of his cock as he cups Loki's stomach in one large palm. His cock twitches excitedly when his mind wanders to thoughts of him knocking Loki up, having him growing round and heavy with his child.

 _Soon_ , he promises himself, placing a kiss on the top of Loki's head.

Loki cranes his neck so he can look up at him and smiles, apparently welcoming the tender gesture. He shifts slightly on Thor's lap, gasping quietly as it causes Thor's cock to be pushed deeper inside him, but he relaxes once he has found the desired position, nestling his head under Thor's chin. 

Loki is silent throughout the whole meeting and doesn't interrupt them even once as they talk, but Thor is certain his little brother has a few suggestions of his own. He always does and most of the time it's things these fools didn't even consider, so Thor is rather grateful and welcomes Loki's input that usually offers once the meetings are over.

The meeting goes on for more than an hour after that and it's not long before Thor starts getting tired of it. He likes having Loki like this, but it's not enough anymore. Every time Loki shifts or tightens around him - on purpose or not - it makes Thor's patience disappear little by little. He wants to enjoy Loki however he wishes to, he wants to touch him everywhere, and most importantly he wants to _fuck_ him.

He can tell that Loki is growing rather restless, too, shifting on his lap every few seconds, freezing immediately when it makes Thor's cock move inside him, and he bites his bottom lip to stop himself from making any sounds.

Thor wants to hear him.

He moves one of his hands higher, until he can brush his thumb over Loki's nipple, cupping his little tit in his palm. Loki's breath hitches and he moans quietly, immediately arching his back, pushing towards Thor's touch. Thor toys with his nipples, twisting them between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at them teasingly just to hear the delicious, little whimpers Loki lets out.

"You can't stay quiet, darling?" He leans in to murmur into Loki's ear, as he gives one of his nipples a harsher pinch, making him jump a little, the movement causing him to grind onto Thor's cock.

" _Brother_ ," he gasps, helplessly squirming on Thor's lap, only making things worse for him- _and_ Thor. Thor's resolve is breaking, his patience having worn thin.

"Hush, sweetheart. You need to be quiet, remember?" Thor admonishes him but rocks his hips upwards, the movement subtle enough to not be noticed by the rest of the room, but definitely enough to make Loki moan out loud, his hole quivering around Thor.

"Th- Thor," he pleads desperately, and Thor can tell that he's getting close- _really_ close; Thor is actually surprised Loki even lasted this long.

This whole thing might have been Thor's idea but he still wants to _own_ Loki's pleasure, to not share it with anyone else.

Which means it's time for the meeting to be adjourned.

"The meeting is over. You are all free to go," he says, interrupting the advisor that was just talking, and they all turn to look at him, startled and ready to protest. Apparently he didn't make himself clear. "Leave. _Now_ ," he orders and this time they seem to get the message, all of them quickly gathering their things and heading outside.

Thor starts rocking his hips immediately, unable to hold back any longer. Loki whines and clenches around him, trying to grind down onto Thor's cock, to meet Thor's thrusts halfway there.

It only takes a few moments, Thor's achingly hard cock sliding in and out of Loki a couple of times, his fingers still playing with Loki's stiff, little nipples, and Loki is coming, the room not even completely empty yet.

Loki whines brokenly as he spills his release, several heads turning towards them at the sound of Loki's needy noises. Loki barely registers the attention this time, too lost in pleasure to notice anything that isn't his brother's thick cock inside him.

Thor grunts low in his throat as Loki shakes and squirms with his orgasm, and keeps fucking into him, enjoying the tight squeeze of his brother's body.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you, sweetheart? Did it arouse you so much, brother, having all those men watching you getting fucked? You like it, don't you? Pretending you're a sweet, innocent virgin, when I know very well you're just a shameless, little whore," Thor rasps and Loki shakes his head in disagreement even as he lets out a lustful moan, welcoming the words, almost as if craving the humiliation.

Huh.

Something tells Thor his little brother wouldn't really be against that public spanking he was fantasizing about earlier.

Next time, perhaps.

Thor slows down a little and just rolls his hips now, one of his hands slipping out of Loki's dress, so he can bring it to the back of Loki's head. He threads his fingers through Loki's hair, making it messier, and tugging at it, forcing him to turn his head so he can crash their lips together.

Loki moans and melts into the kiss, eagerly parting his lips for him and trying to ride Thor's cock, as if he didn't just come, being greedy as always.

Thor lets him, his own frustration after being buried into Loki's delicious heat for more than hour but without moving not allowing him to draw this any longer than necessary. Their kisses are rough and hungry, both of them demanding more, not satisfied until they have _everything_.

Thor pulls away and gives Loki's hair a harsh tug, and Loki gives in easily, tilting his head back, exposing his neck to Thor, who's quick to take advantage of it. He kisses and sucks and licks across the pale column of Loki's throat, covering him in red little marks that always fade sooner than Thor would like them to.

"You were so good for me today, little one," he says between his kisses, teasing the sensitive flesh with his teeth as he speaks. "Sitting obediently on my cock until I decide I have use of you. You're just here to please me, to take everything I wish to give you, right, brother? Exactly what a good, little slut should do."

" _Thor_ ," Loki begs, desperately trying to fuck himself onto Thor's cock, but it's obvious that it's not enough. He needs his big brother to take of him; of course, he does.

Thor sits up in the throne and grasps Loki's hips in a tight hold, before starting to easily move him up and down onto his cock, Loki's inner walls clinging to the thick shaft as Thor slides in and out of him. Loki's sounds grow even louder now that they're alone, his moans echoing in the empty room, delicious little whimpers turning into broken mewls when Thor starts hitting Loki's prostate with precision every time he slides in.

He speeds up his thrusts, having Loki bouncing on his cock, using him as a mere doll made for his pleasure, a fucktoy for Thor to enjoy however he wishes.

He keeps fucking into Loki's tight hole with relentless thrusts, feeling the pressure of his groin rapidly increase as he gets closer. It's Loki's second orgasm what sends Thor over the edge in the end and he slams Loki down onto his cock, filling him up with his seed, burying his face into the crook of Loki's neck as he keeps spilling.

"Yeah... Take it, little one... that’s it. You love being so stuffed full of my seed, don't you?" Thor rasps, panting, not really expecting an answer from the whimpering mess that is his brother.

Loki's soft sobs quieten down eventually just as Thor finishes, and Loki slumps back into Thor's embrace, his limbs still trembling. He's always so overwhelmed after an orgasm; it's really cute.

They sit as they are for a while, just catching their breaths, until Loki shifts, pulling off Thor's cock, and moves so he can curl into his lap, resting his cheek against Thor's chest.

Thor smiles down at him fondly, wrapping his arms around Loki who hums and snuggles up even closer to him, just like he used to do when he was a babe.

"You're still my little darling, aren't you," he murmurs, caressing Loki's hair affectionately, his smile growing wider when Loki hums and nods.

He looks so sweet right now, so small and fragile. Thor is glad it's just the two of them in the room. No matter how much Thor is willing to share, when Loki is so pliant and vulnerable like he is now, Thor is the only one allowed to witness it, to take care of him.

Loki is his sweet, greedy slut, but he also is his precious, little brother and Thor loves him like no other.

"I'll make you my Queen and have you with me at every council meeting. Either on a seat - a _throne_ \- beside me, or on my lap," Thor tells him and Loki looks up at him with bright green eyes, seems to like the idea.

"I like sitting on your lap," he mumbles softly, slightly shrugging his shoulder a bit awkwardly. "You can be my throne."

Thor laughs, his face splitting into a fond grin. "My _cock_ , you mean," he teases and Loki glares at him half-heartedly, color rising on his cheeks, before averting his gaze, his eyes slowly dropping closed.

Thor takes a few minutes to relish this before having to carry Loki to his chambers. Unfortunately, he hasn't finished yet with his kingly duties for today, but he'll get to enjoy his brother's company again, tonight. Even though he might get back a bit later than usual; perhaps it's time to start the preparations for officially making Loki his Queen.

His little brother seemed to rather like the idea, after all, and Thor does like indulging him from time to time. There’s no reason to delay this any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 😄❤️ feedback is greatly appreciated 😘


End file.
